wsfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian NWO
Teaming and Feuding with Jeff Hardy Christian NWO would debut on an episode of Smackdown being Jeff Hardy NWO guest and they won a tag team match Christian would then compete at Final Call (2012) in a championship scramble for a World Heavyweight title shot at Wrestlemania along with Jeff Hardy, he would go on to lose the match. On RAW Christian NWO and Jeff Hardy NWO competed in a number 1 contender match for the tag team championship but during the match Christian NWO attacked Jeff Hardy NWO with a beer bottle. A feud would begin between the two and Christian NWO changed his name to Christian Wolfpack. The two would meet in a bar brawl at Wrestlemania 2. Christian Wolfpack ended up winning The Wolfpack Following his victory at Wrestlemania, Christian Wolfpack pursued championship gold, he would challenge the King of Wrestling for the WSF United States Championship at Extreme Rules (2012) in No Disqualification match, but ended up losing. He would continue his pursuit of the Untied States championship but lost in a fatal 4 way match at Hells Massacre (2012). Christian Wolfpack would then beat D-Bry is a Legend on an episode of Smackdown and then drag his body backstage. The following Smackdown D-Bry is a legend was now wearing red facepaint and was known as Daniel Bryan wolfpack. Thus starting a new tag team The Wolfpack. At Spring Stampede (2012) The Wolfpack competed for the vacated WSF Tag team championship and won beating Chicagoes Punk and Jeff Hardy NWO thus becoming Tag Team Champions. There first title defense came at King of the ring (2012). When they beat the makeshift tag team of Y2J and Miz is Awesome. The Wolfpack on an episode of RAW attacked Milan Miracle and on Smackdown attacked Undetakers Demon after he said he was the most feared superstar in the WSF which Christian Wolfpack and Daniel Bryan wolfpack disagreed with. Milan Miracle and Undertakers Demon formed a tag team called Deadly Miracles, and beat The Wolfpack in tag team action twice. but with the titles on the line at Summerslam (2012) The Wolfpack was able to retain the titles. The Wolfpack meet there biggest challenge when former WSF Champions Rated R Superstar and Y2J teamed up. The Wolfpack lost the titles to Rated Y2J at When Bad meets Badder. In a rematch on RAW The Wolfpack once again couldn't win the titles back. The Wolfpack would get yet another rematch in the 4 man hell in a cell match for the titles at No Escape (2012), but once again couldn't win the titles. Face Turn/NWO On an epiosde of Smackown Christian and Daniel Bryan got an argument and both kicked eachother out of the wolfpack, they both tried to recruit Jeff Hardy NWO to the wolfpack with Jeff Hardy NWO joining Daniel Bryan Wolfpack, thus meaning Christian was kicked out. Now Christian NWO apologized to the WSF universe for becoming Christian Wolfpack in the first place. He teamed up with The Heroes to take on Wolfpack V.2 (Jeff Hardy,Daniel Bryan,Santino Marella) at 2 day extravaganza (2012) but lost. On the second day of the extravaganza he beat Brian UCE New World Awesemnoss/European Champion Christian NWO would take on a new persona Christian New World Awesomness (Christian NWA) in which he did anything he deemed awesome. He deemed the european championship awesome and challenge and beat Jeriholic for the title at Winter Warfare (2012). He would then retain the title against a former foe Brian UCE at .Royal Rumble (2013). Christian NWA then told the board of directors he wanted to choose his next opponent and he would choose the most awesome opponent, he chose Justin Ryder and the board of directors agreed. At Last Call (2013) he lost the belt to Justin Ryder and couldn't believe it so demanded and was granted a rematch at Wrestlemania 3 in a first blood match, but once again lost. Original NWO/Retirment On an episode of RAW Christian NWA and Jeff Hardy Wolfpack reunited and Christian once again became Christian NWO and the Orginal NWO was reformed. They were given immediatley title shots due to there success in the past. They fought the champs Untamed Abilities at Hells Massacre (2013) but didn't win the titles. At Spring Stampede (2013) they were in a triple threat match for the titles but still couldn't win the titles. Christian NWO then competed in the king of the tournament and won in a couple of round but lost in the semi finals to Chicagoes Punk. After this Christian NWO retired from WSF Championship and Accomplishments 1x WSF Tag team championship 1x WSF European championship